War of the Seas
by Galvatream
Summary: Jay is a Captain within the Ninjago Navy. Ordered to hunt down the dreaded Red Shogun in order to tip the odds of the war between the Ninjago Navy and Chen's Pirate Empire, he works with Nya to hunt down these elusive pirate. But will their game of hunt brew into a dark game of cat and mouse? Or will they catch Red Shogun and tip the balance of war in the Ninjago Navies favour?
1. The Hunt Begins

_**The Hunt Begins**_

* * *

The waters were silent as the ship sailed silently in the night. The sky was shining brightly with stars as the galleon moved with the cool wind. The blue of the sails and the flag of Ninjago flying upon the central mast singled the presence of a Ninjago Naval Warship. The blue and silver lining of the ships paint shinned in the starlight as they washed over the waves with ease.

Standing at the helm, dressed in a blue coat, was its captain. His electric blue eyes scanned the ocean silently. A cut upon his right eyebrow showed that he had faced battle before. Orange hair blew in the ocean winds. His coat was smooth, made from the finest cloth he could afford. Upon his shoulders were gold epaulets. He wore four medals upon his left pocket. Upon his right was a tile with three Gold dots, the standard insignia of a captain.

"Captain, we've got a small ship inbound." One of his men said.

The man turned to face the direction pointed out by his crewmember. His eyes fell upon a small dingy. "Take us in." He paused as he eyed his crew closely. "And be on the lookout for The Flame." He added.

He slowly walked forward, watching as they pulled two people aboard. Two elderly people, two he recognised well. His in-laws. "Get them someplace to sleep." He ordered. Not mere seconds later, the galleon bumped into something upon the waves. The captain blinked as he moved to the edge. "What the?"

He Looked over the edge to see a massive shipwreck, flames littered about as sails and wood floated upon the calm waves, the signs of a battle, a one-sided battle at that were resting before him. The work of pirates, he couldn't be sure, but what he did know was that this wouldn't stand with the Admirals. "Stations men! We've got a wreck bound before us." He commanded, marching around as the crew got to work on salvaging what they could.

* * *

Upon the Island of Ninjago, sat within his office at the Ninjago Naval base, was High Admiral Wu, his eyes rested upon the map before his top admirals. Standing to his right was his second in command, Admiral Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, dressed in a green coat with gold shoulder pauldrons. Medals decorated his chest as his green eyes swept the map while his blonde hair blew slightly in the gently breeze.

Opposite him was Admiral Cole Brookstone, his second in command, Captain Seliel Brookstone was currently commanding The Rocky. He wore a black outfit much like Lloyd, his black hair followed a similar movement pattern as the wind blew in through the open window. His brown eyes were focused upon the map.

Next to him, clad in white, was Admiral Zane Julian, commander of The Shard. His blonde hair stood straight as he wore his white coat with pride. His icy blue eyes analysed the map. He was an expert tactician and strategist whose battles against their enemy were with little defeat or loss.

"Chen's Pirate Empire has managed to gain massive ground in the recent weeks." Wu began, moving several red ships across the board. His gold eyes were drawn to the map with a worried gaze. "We know that he's got a new Admiral, but our spies have been unable to determine who this Red Shogun is." Wu finished, watching as the others all blinked.

"Red Shogun has already torn apart many of our smaller ships, The Grand Master was sunk last week by him. Captain Dareth's already complaining about the loss of his 'trophies' and demanding a new ship." Cole chimed in, adding his own input and issues with Red Shogun.

Wu nodded as he turned to face Zane. "Admiral Zane, your thoughts on the situation?" He asked.

Zane put a hand to his chin as he pondered the map and the current locations of their fleets. He analysed the placements and each location closely; it was as if he was scanning for a sign for a weakness that they could use to their advantage. "I have made an analyse of our fleets and those of the enemy." Zane began, looking up at Wu.

"Go on." Wu said with a nod.

"I believe that if we focus our efforts on hunting down Red Shogun and taking him out of the war effort, we could give ourselves an advantage and remove one of Chen's commanders." Zane explained.

Cole huffed. "Great, and the last know location of Red Shogun was near Stiix. Seemingly to resupply among other things." He said, watching as Wu stroked his white beard in thought.

"Hmmm, who's the closet Captain we have to Stiix?" Wu inquired.

Lloyd glanced at his uncle. "Captain Jay Walker sir, he's on his return trip as we speak, looking to spend some time with his wife before heading out on his next assignment." He answered, watching Wu thought long and hard.

"Deploy Lieutenant Nya with a Galleon and a new crew to meet up with Captain Jay. And, as a show of good faith for their services, inform them of their promotions." Wu said, looking at Cole.

Cole nodded and left the room, heading out to relay Wu's orders.

* * *

The ship flowed slowly as it crashed against the waves. The red of its sails shinned in the moonlight. Pirates of different shapes and sizes moved about the deck, some worked, checking the cannons for any issues while others scrubbed the deck clean. A cheery atmosphere rested heavy around the ship.

The ship itself was seemingly the largest galleon Ninjago had ever seen, its side were lined with pitch black cannons, gold and purple strips lined the sides. At the front as a figure head of a lion, the gold had rusted to a dull greenish colour over the years, yet either side of it rested two more cannons. Towards the back, up a deck, sat the captain's quarters. The gold tinted windows made it hard to see in and out, allowing privacy for the captain.

Inside, resting at his desk, writing into his journal, was a young man. His reddish-brown spiked hair stood tall. A scare covered the right side of his face, cutting into his eyebrow and just below his eye. He had a small bandage to the left of his left eye. He wore a red coat with purple lining. Gold epaulets rested upon his shoulders. The individual strands of cloth moved as he wrote. His amber eyes were locked upon the paper before him. His writing was neat for a moving ship.

Decorating his quarters, aside from the red and gold bed, was an amber wardrobe with the purple insignia of the Anacondrai resting upon its doors. A rack with weapons sat upon the far wall. A line of trophies decorated the walls around the door, each a grim reminder of the battles he had won.

Outside, standing at the helm, clad in amber, stood a female with scarlet red hair tied back into a ponytail. Her green eyes swept the oceans around them. Her dark silver shoulder pads rested neatly over her shoulders and the straps that held her weapons in place were tied tight. A dark red sash covered her lower torso while a belt sat with a holster for her flintlock and blade. Her boots were black.

The flag above them moved in the wind, the image of a gold flaming lion mixed into the purple of the Anacondrai moved with ease, the black background helped make it visible during the day. The flag was unique to the ship alone, the flag belonged to one of the most feared men under Chen. Red Shogun's personal warship, The Flame struck terror into all it came across.

Red Shogun soon emerged from his quarters and glanced out over the waves to eye two Ninjago Navy warships. A thick, sinister grin formed upon his lips as he eyed his next victims. He quickly turned on his heels and marched up to the helm. "Captain Skylor." He said, standing next to the wheel as Skylor smirked.

"Admiral Kai." She replied. "You want us to sink those ships?" She said, a glimmer of hope, the desire for battle, the thirst to spill blood laced within her cruel voice.

Kai nodded as he put his hands behind his back. He glanced down towards his crew, his grin grew larger as the words formed at the front of his mind. "Man the cannons, brace the sails and be ready to board!" He commanded; his voice strong as his crew quickly got to work. He looked out, watching as the ship gained speed and raced towards their targets. A single thought came to his mind. _'Red Shogun strikes again.'_

* * *

**I don't know where this came from, but I love it. I haven't been as busy with my stories as I like to. But with school coming to an end, I should have the time to update the others, so expect some Elemental Resistance and Abyssal Darkness very soon. This is also going to be a Jaya centric story as well, pirates and seeing as Jay was the focus character for the pirate thing, well, it's only fitting.**


	2. We Travel to Stiix

_**We Travel to Stiix**_

* * *

Nya stood silently upon _The Kaito_, watching the waves as they crashed against the side of the Galleon, the roughness of the shakes and turns supplied comfort to her. Her black hair was tied back, the wind blew through it, blowing the strands away from her eyes. Her blue eyes watched with ease, scanning the seas with a calm mind. Her grey coat rested upon her body with ease. Her belt tied tightly around her waist; a blue sash stretched across her lower torso.

A musket rested upon her back, a sword by her side along with a flintlock. She wasn't as fooled by the winds as others would be. To her they supplied direction, a fuel for the ships, one that could never be torn from their grasp.

"Captain." One of her crew said. "We've got sights of _The Wisp_."

Nya nodded as she turned on heels, walking forward as her eyes fell upon the naval warship owned by her husband. "Bring us in." She replied, watching with a small smile as they slowly closed the distance between the ships.

* * *

Kai watched as they rapidly closed the gap between them. His eyes drawn to the two Galleons that opposed him. He smiled a dangerous smile as his eyes narrowed, his hands grasped his sword tightly, his lips flickering upwards into a sly grin. "Portside cannons?" He growled out, watching as several members of his crew aimed the black cannons towards the unsuspecting ships. A nod of confirmation told him that they were ready to fire.

Kai smirked and raised his sword into the air. "Fire!"

The sound of cannons whirling through the air filled the silence, moments later, an explosion rocked as a cannonball made contact with The Ninjago Naval Galleon. Wood splinters flew all over the place, the scent of blood filled the air as another round of cannon fire poured into the vessels.

Kai smirked and turned to face Skylor. "Bring us to rest alongside them." He commanded, his second in command obeyed without hesitation and turned the wheel with a natural elegance. The ship turned, sending waves crashing upwards as they continued to pour cannon fire into the naval vessels.

Kai turned and narrowed his eyes as he marched forward. His lips twitching upwards into a cunning grin. "Have at it boys!" He yelled, watching as his men swung across the divide between the ships with ease.

Standing upon one of the vessels, clad in silver with a black beard and grey eyes. His armour and silver coat shinned in the sun. He held a sword in his left hand tightly, was Captain Karlof. He growled lowly as he swung with his blade, cutting down Pirates with ease before the sound of boots hitting the wooden deck drew his attention to the foe before him.

Kai stood, a grin of enjoyment forming upon his lips as he held his blades tightly. His amber eyes glued to Karlof with a deadly glare. "Captain Karlof. It's unfortunate that you have found yourself against me." He said, striding forward as he cut down Karlof's men with speed and elegance.

Karlof narrowed his eyes and stood ready to fight. "Karlof not afraid of Red Shogun."

Kai smirked, _'Not one for use of language, useful to confuse your enemies.'_ He thought, rushing forward as he caught Karlof's blade in a lock, small sparks sprung up from the clash as the two leaned in towards the other. In seconds, Kai had dashed back, causing Karlof to lose his balance.

Karlof quickly tried to regain his balance, only to be knocked back by Kai. He slammed into the central mast, grunting as he stabled himself and regained his bearings. He glanced up and ducked down as Kai swung from the horizontal, his eyes glued to the clean-cut Kai made to the mast.

Kai quickly leapt back, avoiding a sudden swing from Karlof, the brutish Naval Captain swung ferociously, his attacks wild and unpredictable with strength. Kai narrowed his eyes as he stood ready, his eyes analysing every move that Karlof made, his mind calculating his plan of attack.

He smirked and leapt into the air as a plan came to mind. Landing behind Karlof, he delivered a powerful kick to Naval Captain's side. The Naval Captain felt the air escape his lungs from the force of the blow, but his stubbornness refused to give into defeat. He forced himself to his feet with grunts of pain.

Their breathing was heavy, Karlof's more so then Kai's. Their dance had gone on long enough, and Kai knew that. He needed to end this now, and to do that, he needed to eliminate the Captain. With a goal in mind, he raced forward, swinging with speed and skill, his eyes glued to the fight before him. He would not allow himself to go down so easily.

Karlof slowly gave ground to Kai, blocking each strike as best he could. The attacks were unpredictable, but he knew he needed to keep his focus or risk losing the fight. The natural elegance that Kai had with the blade was unreal. The need to eliminate his foes burned bright in his eyes, and Karlof could see that fire clearly.

"Give it up Karlof, you can't win this fight." Kai said, kicking the blade from Karlof's strong grasp. The naval captain glanced up at his foe, his eyes narrowed with hatred.

"Karlof may lose fight, but Navy win war. You big target now." Karlof said with a chuckle.

Kai narrowed his eyes and lunged forward with his blade. Karlof's laughter died into the air as screams of pain and gasps for air replaced them. Kai chuckled as he stepped back.

"Let them come." He said with a dark voice, one of enjoyment and desire for more to kill. He bent down and then, he grasped Karlof's blade. "I like this blade; it will make a fine trophy for my collection."

* * *

Jay glanced out over the seas, watching as the silver and maroon Galleon came to a stop by the side. His eyes glued to the Captain standing upon it. "Nya?" He asked in surprise, watching as his wife swung across the divide with ease and landing upon the deck of _The Wisp_ with a natural grace.

"Husband." Nya said in greetings, walking forward as she held out the insignia of the Admiral to him. "We've been promoted." She said, handing him the insignia.

Jay took the badge in hand and quickly replaced the Captain's insignia. "So, from Captain to Admiral. And you from Lieutenant to Captain." He said, placing a hand in Nya's.

Nya nodded. "High Admiral has given us new orders." She said, watching as Jay blinked. The confused expression upon her husband's face sent her into a small fit of laughter.

"New orders? But I was under the impression that we'd get a few weeks off duty." Jay said, his confusion turning to one of concern, he was not sure whether to be filed with joy at the laughter of his wife. Or with annoyance that she was making fun of his confusion

Nya sighed and slowly lead him to his quarters. Closing the door behind her, she turned to face Jay. "I know you were looking forward to our holiday." She paused as she bit her lower lip. "And in truth, so was I. But orders are orders. And High Admiral Wu has made them clear." She said, hugging Jay tightly, nesting her head into the crook of his neck.

Jay closed his eyes as he returned the hug. He wasn't sure how to handle the sudden change in movement. Orders from the High Admiral were most likely from The Ninjago Imperial Council, and as an Admiral of The Ninjago Navy, the sea based forces of The Ninjago Imperial Order, he was bound to know that his enjoyment would not come for a while. "What are our orders." He asked after a few minutes of deep thought, kissing Nya upon the forehead.

Nya pulled back from the embrace and walked towards the map of Ninjago that rested upon the table. "We've been tasked with hunting down Red Shogun." She said, her gaze lifting to meet Jay's. The concern and worry quickly filled the face of her husband. And to be honest, she was also worried about the task before them.

Jay walked forward and rested his hands upon the table, his eyes glued to the map. "They want two ships to take down one of the most feared and elusive Pirates out there." Jay began with panic. "Do they even know that it'll take more then just two ships to take down _The Flame_?" He asked with worry.

Nya sighed as she rested a hand upon his shoulder. "I know they do, but we have a duty to the people of Ninjago. And if they cannot sail the seas without fear of being robbed or sunk, then we still have a duty." She said, resting her head upon his shoulder.

Jay closed his eyes as he processed the information, he wasn't sure whether or not they were truly the best choice for the task at hand, but it seems that they might also be the best of the best. He was a skilled Captain who was loved by his crew, they were a well-oiled clock, each of them worked like it was nature. "I understand." He began, opening his eyes as he gazed over the map. "Where do we begin though?" He wondered.

Nay smiled gently and pointed towards Stiix. "He was last seen at Stiix, our best hope is to head there and find some information on where he went." She replied. She noticed the grim look upon her husband's face.

"Stiix is full of scum and thieves. Many of whom hold no care for The Ninjago Imperial Order." Jay said grimly.

Nya smiled gently, watching as her husband turned to face her. "I know dear, The Ninjago Imperial Order hasn't bothered with the place in over twenty years. But we must go if we're to gain an advantage in this war." She soothed.

Jay smiled and stood tall. "Then we make way for Stiix at once." He exclaimed. Turning around to leave the room. Nay smiled and quickly followed him, the two were ready to find Red Shogun and bring an end to the war.

* * *

**Seeing as everyone loves this so much, I've got another chapter for you all. We have explore a little into the other factions of sorts. And the first battle. Kaito means ocean flying or something like that, depends on the source, but it seems like a fitting name for Nya's ship, that and she might've named it after her mi... Nope, not going to say it now, save for next chapter.**


	3. Soto, the self-exiled Admiral

_**Soto, the self-exiled Admiral**_

* * *

The portside town of Stiix soon emerged into view. The wooden build, the struts that supported the many platforms stood strong in the water, the many tall buildings were lit with light. The chaotic placement of them would give organised people nightmares. Jay and Nya watched as several ships moved in and out of the port.

The flash of the ships each screamed pirate or civilian, but the two could care less about them. They were here for information, not trouble. Their ships soon pulled up into dock, the sight of Ninjago Naval warships caused many to eye them with great distrust and hatred.

Jay turned to face Nya. "Nya, I need you to watch the ships while I take a small group to find some information." He said, watching as Nya nodded.

"Be careful Jay, we don't know what to expect here." Nya began to reply, placing a hand upon Jay's face. "I'll keep the ships on full alert for any trouble while you're gone." She finished.

Jay nodded as he kissed her upon the forehead. "Good luck Captain Nya." Jay said.

"Good luck Admiral Jay." Nya said in return.

Jay turned and waved for a small group of troops to come with him, they quickly parted ways with the ship, marching into town.

* * *

The town were quick to move, avoiding Jay and his small squad as they marched down the streets. Some yelled insults at them while others looked at them with disappointed or curiosity. Jay came to a stop; he allowed his eyes to scan the small intersection they had arrived at. His eyes soon came to rest upon a sign. A small smile form upon his lips. "We head to the tavern." He said, leading the way.

The tavern went silent as Jay and his men entered; the presence of a Ninjago Naval force brought a sense of tension to the once busy tavern. Many watched with silent eyes, curious as to why The Ninjago Imperial Order had come to Stiix after twenty years.

The tavern keeper soon glanced up from his spot behind the bar, his single eye narrowed as he eyed the group. "What ye be wanting?" He growled; anger flowed within his voice.

Jay walked forward, ignoring the looks he received. "We're looking for information on someone." He said, stopping before the bar.

The tavern keeper placed what he was cleaning down. "And what kinda information would ye Naval scum be after?" He questioned.

Jay glanced around. "We want info on Red Shogun." He said, the room was quick to fall into chaos as shouting and yells soon erupted from all over. Shouts of 'That devil' and 'Bane of the Seas' could be heard as people argued over their various encounters with Red Shogun.

A new voice soon erupted across the room, silencing all. "QUIET!"

Jay turned to face the origin of the voice, his eyes resting upon a four-armed, orange pirate, A Djinn from Djinjago, an island not far from Ninjago. He floated through the air, coming to a stop before Jay. "You seek information on Red Shogun?" He asked.

Jay nodded. "You don't happen to know where he is at the moment?" He wondered.

The Djinn captain shook his head. "I do not." He began. "However, he was here three days ago. Seeking information upon something, what are they called…" He paused as he tapped his chin in thought. "Ah, yes, that's it, a fleet of ships, The Anacondrai Armada." He finished.

The room fell into silence, the mention of the dreaded fleet that once caused great mayhem and destruction over the seas during the Serpentine Wars filled many with fear. Jay processed this information. He turned to leave. "Thank you for the information. We will be leaving you all now." He said, exiting the door.

The pirate captain smirked as they left. He turned to face the man next to him. "Flintlocke, gather the crew. We follow these fools." The man nodded and quickly moved, leaving the captain to his thoughts.

* * *

Jay and his group marched back towards the docks before another pirate captain stopped them. He had a peg leg, an eyepatch and a hook for a hand and dressed in black and red. "Ye not be going anywhere till you tell me what Captain Nadakhan wanted." He said.

Jay narrowed his eyes. "He wanted nothing but to give us information on Red Shogun." He replied.

The pirate captain narrowed his single eye. "That only be half the story he tells. He be wanting more from ya than he let on." He said.

Jay raised an eyebrow. "I'll be on the lookout for him." He responded.

The pirate captain shook his head. "Ye not faced one like Nadakhan before. He and he crew be deadly upon the seas." He spat.

Jay ignored him and marched forward. "I'm an Admiral of the Ninjago Navy, Nadakhan would be getting himself into more trouble then he thinks if he were to attack us. Now, we have to hunt down Red Shogun before he harms anyone else."

The pirate captain quickly marched forward. "If ye think that ye be fighting Red Shogun alone, ye think again. He crew and he ship be larger than others. Ye be walking into the departed life." He said, catching up to Jay.

Jay turned to face the pirate captain. "Your determination is nice, but we still have an entire navy to back us up." He said.

The pirate captain shook his head. "I be the only one who survive an encounter with Red Shogun, I be stranded upon the wreck of me ship, rescued by a Naval ship, I aided your navy before during the Serpentine Wars." He said.

Jay stopped and turned to face the captain. "Who are you?" He asked.

The captain smirked. "Captain Soto, former captain of The Destinies Bounty and former Admiral of the Ninjago Navy." He said.

Jay blinked. "Soto, you were mentioned many times at the academy, a well fear and respected admiral, and later pirate who helped the innocent."

"That be me." Soto replied, crossing his arms.

Jay sighed and turned around. "You may come, if only to provide what you know about Red Shogun and The Anacondrai Armada."

Soto paused at the mention of the name, his eye widened as he remembered the fleet of warships. "He be after them lost ships. Then things are worse than they appear." He said with slight fear and urgency.

Jay shook his head and quickly kept marching forward.

* * *

Nya stood around the map with Soto and Jay, she was surprised that one of the most respect Admirals of the Navy was in Stixx, but even more shocked that he had experience and knew what quiet a bit about what it was Red Shogun was hunting for.

"The Anacondrai Armada was the most feared fleet of warships to ever battle. Hulking warships of an enormous size with enough firepower to bring down three Galleons at a once. They were a ship unlike anything we had ever seen. The other Serpentine vessels were large, but they fell in comparison to these warships. Me fleet faced off against them once. That battle was the one that finalised their reputation as the most powerful force ever." Soto explained, watching the map closely.

"So, we know that Red Shogun is searching for them, most likely for his master, Chen." Jay began, pausing as Soto looked up.

"Master Chen, that good for nothing deceiver. Played both sides of the Serpentine War he did. Cost both sides many lives." Soto spat.

Jay nodded. "Well, we need to find these ships before he does, or, as you explained just now, we'd have little hope of winning the war."

Nya sighed as she turned to look out the window. Another thought rested upon her mind, one that bothered her much. One that caused her great fear. A hand soon rested upon her shoulder. She turned to see the concerned eyes of her husband. "You're distant Nya." Jay began. "What's bothering you?" He asked.

Nya closed her eyes as she reached over and picked up a book, flipping it open, she stopped at a certain page, her family, her mother and father, Maya and Ray Smith, herself, then another figure. He brother, Kai. "My brother, he vanished after I was accepted into the academy." She said.

Jay noticed the silent tears forming in Nya's eyes. He quickly brought her into a hug. "Do you now why he vanished?" He asked.

Nya shook her head. "No one knows. And my parents, they refuse to talk about why. I've asked many, including my uncle. Only to get the same answer." She answered.

Soto watched with silence as he bit his lower lip. His eyes quickly fell upon the book, and the images. He swore that Kai looked familiar, but he just could not quite find why.

* * *

**Do you like this version of Soto? Does his odd speech seem unique. I did base his speech upon Gobber from HTTYD.**

**A little bit of back info for Nya. Why did Kai leave after Nya was accepted into the academy? And why does Soto feel like he's familiar? And who's this uncle Nya referred to? **

**Background information on what happened as well. I do plan to dive more into Soto's past and the Serpentine War, as well as who Nya's uncle is and why Kai left. Feel free to comment your ideas, I'd be happy to see them. And suggestions for where this story could go would be welcome as well. I do already have a small basic outline of the final fight and how some of these things I mentioned are going to happen, but other ideas are welcome.**


	4. Dread Meeting

**_Dread Meeting_**

* * *

The ships sailed long and hard through the waves. The storm had blown in suddenly, catching them unaware and off guard. The large wooden warships rocked as the wind relentlessly raced through, the waves crashing with fury known to only be possessed by the oceans. The rain pounded down upon those outside.

Standing at the helm, Jay held tightly onto the wheel, his eyes narrowed as he tried to look further then the storm allowed. His teeth were clenched as the wind battered against his face; he felt the rain soak his uniform. His crew worked overtime, keeping the ship afloat. "Admiral, the storms growing stronger!" Someone cried from below.

Jay took a brief second to glance down, his eyes swept the deck as he tried to find the source of the cry. "Keep the sails intact, we need to push through the storm." He yelled out, lightning struck through the sky, thunder clapped loudly, cancelling all sound for a brief second.

By now, the crew had become accustomed to the sudden flashes of light that lit up the sky every minute or so. The ship rocked once more as they crashed over a wave, water splashed up and onto the deck, seeping down into the levels below. Jay cursed below his breath; the storm was wild, far more ruthless than usual. "Get some buckets down there and clear the water out, we don't want to sink today." Jay commanded, watching as a dozen members of his crew raced to grab buckets and storm down the flight of stair leading towards the second level.

Within the captain's quarters, Nya stood around the map with Soto, the lamp shifted as did their quills, ink and props used for strategy and tactics. "The storm be getting worse every hour we stay out here." Soto said as he glanced at the map.

Nya sighed as she glanced down. "We're using the storm as cover, we're not as open to attacks in the storm as we outside it." She replied.

Soto raised an eyebrow. "And I suppose ye husband knows what he be doing?" He questioned.

Nya smirked. "Oh, he knows what he's doing quite well. He's not one of the best for no reason." She answered.

Soto smiled lightly. "Aye, that he do. He be the next legend of the Navy, I can tell ye that much lass." He responded.

Nya rolled her eyes. "But you mentioned something to him about Nadakhan, if that pirate really only told half the story, then we should be on the lookout for him."

Soto nodded in agreement. "That be true, Captain Nadakhan be a clever one. He and he crew plunder these seas with no mercy. He only ever help one if it suit his needs." He said, looking at the map.

Nya nodded. "I see, do you suspect that he's working for Red Shogun?" She inquired.

Soto bit his lower lip. "He might be lass, he might be."

* * *

_Misfortunes Keep_ sailed alongside _The Flame_ gently. Nadakhan's crew watched with wary eyes as their captain floated over to the legendary warship. With him, was his righthand, Flintlocke. As they moved towards the captain's quarters, they noticed that much of the crew was busy keeping the ship up to scratch. Ensuring that everything was battle ready.

Inside, the two found Kai seated at his desk, Skylor leaned against the side post, her lips curled up into a sinister grin, her green eyes watching the two with great focus. Kai, however, had his hands clasped together before him, his amber eyes rested upon the scroll before him. His face was void of any emotions, but it was clear to the Djinn that he wasn't happy.

"Captain Nadakhan." Kai began, hissing the word with disgust. "You had a little encounter in Stiix not too long ago." He finished, lifting his gaze to meet Nadakhans.

Nadakhan looked at Kai, watching with great fear. Once, he had been able to roam the seas freely, then Kai came and grinded him under his heel, shaming him before his crew and family, threatening to end his people if he refused to work for him. That anger burned within, the anger that if he even attempted to back out, that his people would suffer. "What do you mean Red Shogun?" He asked.

Kai pushed the scroll forward. "Explain this." He said calmly.

Nadakhan read the scroll and widen his eyes, he glanced up at Kai and then towards Skylor before his gaze rested upon Kai once more. "He wanted information. It's not like I'd give him your location." He replied weakly.

Kai shook his head. "It doesn't matter." He gently stood up and walked towards the wall of trophies he had amassed over the years, one of Dareth's fake trophies rested upon the wall. "You gave away what I search for." He turned his body fast, grabbing Nadakhan by the neck. "If everything my master has worked for over the past twenty years is ruined because of your error. Don't expect your punishment to be light." He threatened, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Nadakhan bit back his response, he could see the truth behind Kai's words within his amber eyes. He nodded with fear before Kai let go. "Now, fix your error, or else you'll find out just how ruthless I can." Kai commanded.

Nadakhan quickly fled the room with Flintlocke, the two racing back to their ship with speed. Once aboard, he glanced towards the helmsman. "Set course for Djinjago, we gather supplies before heading out to hunt down these Naval men." He said.

Kai turned back to face Skylor. "Was I too harsh upon him?" He asked.

Skylor shrugged her shoulders before walking forward. "I don't think so." She replied, striding towards Kai swiftly.

"Hmm, getting what your father wants is about to become much more difficult." Kai said, watching as Skylor came to a stop beside him.

Skylor leaned towards him. "Well, we'll just have to make double time." She paused as a knowing grin formed upon her lips. "Flamer."

Kai lifted an eyebrow. "Nickname isn't your thing milady." He replied.

Skylor rolled her eyes. "As if it's yours as well." She responded.

Kai quickly pulled Skylor in, taking her by surprise and slamming his lips against hers. Skylor was shocked at first, but melted into it, closing her eyes as she kissed back with passion.

When they separated, Skylor smiled. "Don't let my father catch you doing that, or you'll find how ruthless he is."

Kai chuckled and met her gaze. "Oh, I know. But it won't stop me."

Skylor chuckled. "And here I thought you were all out of surprises Flamer."

Kai rolled his eyes. "What can I say, I've got few my tricks up my sleeve." He replied.

Skylor simply chuckled and left the room.

* * *

The storm had grown silent by mid-afternoon, allowing the crews of both _The Wisp_ and _The Kaito_ to recover their bearings and count what they had lost during the harsh weather. Jay had finally found time to rest his aching body, the amount of strength he used to grasp the wheel during the storm was not what he should've applied, yet he still did it.

"And Red Shogun hasn't been seen since Karlof's ships were wiped out." Nya said. The two had encountered another Ninjago Naval vessel after the storm settled. It's captain, Neuro, was known to be one of the smartest captains. But it was expected from someone who served under Zane's command.

"Yes, all we found was the wreckage of _The Brute_ and _The Fist_." Neuro confirmed.

Jay sighed as he glanced up. "Another two ships down, and we're no closer to finding him. But we do know what he's after." He said.

Neuro glanced up. "And what would that be?" He wondered.

Soto closed his eyes. "He be after The Anacondrai Armada lad."

Neuro blinked before he widened his eyes in shock. "He's after that fleet. But they went missing years ago."

Soto nodded. "That be true lad, but that not be stopping he or his master from seeking them out."

Jay closed his eyes. "Do you have any idea where this armada could be?" He asked, looking at Soto.

Soto sighed and shook his head sadly. "Unfortunately lad, I have no idea where they could be. Them ships be deemed too dangerous to keep in plain sight when the war ended. You'd have to question the High Admiral for that." He answered.

* * *

Far over the seas, resting gently, untouched for over twenty years, were at the least, twenty massive purple and black warships. They dwarfed the smaller ships that rested around them. Each ship was titanic, each deck housed at most, two dozen cannons. The massive front was heavily armoured, upon the sails, the Anacondrai symbol rested. At the centre of the fleet, was a gold-plated warship. The flagship of the fleet. The ship that belong to Warlord Arcturus, _The Great Devourer_ was written along the side.

The Anacondrai Armada rested, waiting to be found within the Lightning Ruins. Yet, a single serpent slithered among them all, the last of his kind, the last Anacondrai, his job was to keep the ships in good condition, awaiting the day that they would see action once more, the day that those who worshiped the Anacondrai came to claim the oceans for the powerful. And Pythor, would withhold his duty to his master, so that when the time came, he could finally join them in the afterlife with honour.

* * *

**A first look at The Anacondrai Armada. And Karlof's fate is mentioned to both Jay and Nya. And a little more to Kai and his reputation on the seas and how his arrival came to change everything. Give me your thoughts on the chapter.**


	5. Love and Conquest

_**Love and Conquest**_

* * *

The seas were silent as both _The Wisp_ and _The Kaito_ sailed along. The two Galleons moved with grace upon the calm waves as they sailed forward. Soto stood at the helm of _The Wisp_, gently turning the wheel every now and then.

Within the captain's quarters, Jay and Nay sat looking over several records that they had on Red Shogun. Jay held a scroll, his eyes scanning it as he bit his lower lip. He frowned in frustration as he came up empty handed. Another report about a potential Red Shogun sighting, one that he should've been used to having read thirty other reports that stated the same thing.

Nya fared no better, her pile of scrolls had diminished little in the time since they started. Her annoyance at the given task was driving her crazy. "Argh. I can't take anymore of this." She groaned, dropping the scroll she held onto the pile of read ones.

Jay glanced up at his wife. "I know Nya; this task is painstaking. But it must be done." He said, hoping to sooth his wife's mind.

Nya sighed as she took another look at the pile to her right, the tower of scrolls sat at around fifty tall. Many of them dating back to when Red Shogun first appeared. "Why must he be so elusive?" She questioned.

Jay wondered that himself, why did Red Shogun have to be so difficult to capture? It was a questioned that burned brightly within his mind, a question that he hoped to have answered one day soon. But seeing the conflict in his wife's gaze, he knew they needed a break from there current task. "Perhaps we should take a break and return to this task at a later date." He suggested.

Nya smiled gently as she stood up. "That would be wonderful." She said, turning around and grabbing her coat from its rack. She glanced back at her husband. "And what do you suggest we do until we returned to that… mess." She said, pausing as she gestured towards the piles of scrolls.

Jay stood up slowly, his gaze moving over the many scrolls that littered the place. "Well, we could always enjoy the air outside." He said, motioning towards his private balcony.

Nya grinned. "That would be lovely dear." She responded.

* * *

The two made their way out onto the balcony behind the cabin. It was small, but private and closed off from the rest of the ship, giving them time alone. Nya gazed out over the calm waves behind them. "It's so peaceful. And to think that the sea can be the harshest place to exist." She said, leaning against the balcony railing.

Jay nodded in agreement, resting his hands around her waist as he leaned his head upon her shoulder. "But it can also bring beauty and love." He added, kissing her on the cheek.

Nya hummed silently, a tune she knew from her childhood, a song of love and conquest.

"Trees fall to dust."

Jay started to hum alongside her.

"Stars shine upon the battlefield."

"Giving birth to the warriors of light."

"So that they might fight the loosing war."

"The dead rest in silence."

"As their brothers and sisters fight on."

"Bringing honour to their names."

"Fighting for peace."

"But in the fighting."

"A love is born."

"A princess of great legend."

"A prince of dragons."

"Enemies turned friends"

"A bond forged through fire of conquest."

"Old hatred forgotten."

"New bonds formed."

"Tales of old."

"Born anew."

The two hum onward. Unaware of the same song being hummed across the seas by their foes.

* * *

Kai hummed silently.

"Born anew."

Skylor quickly joins in.

"And in peace."

"A new kingdom forged."

"Cries of long live the chief and chieftess."

"Could be heard across the land."

"Their tale."

"Came to be called."

"Love and Conquest."

Skylor finished, looking at Kai with dreamy eyes.

* * *

Walking into Wu's office, a man in their late eighties stood. He eyed Wu closely before smiling. "Wu, my old friend. It's been a while." He said.

Wu glanced up and smiled. "Krux, my friend. How goes the family and Academy?" He asked.

Krux smiled and sat down. "Good. Acronix currently watches over our grandchildren. But you summoned me." He replied.

Wu nodded. "Indeed. I wanted to discuss the possible fates of Kai."

Krux frowned at the name before he sighed. He remembered his nephew well; it wasn't every day that one of your own kin was kicked out of the academy. "What do you suppose happened to him?" He questioned.

Wu sighed and sat. "There are many different options. We are both well aware of why Kai was kicked out. But with the recent events, I think it might be time that we try and find him, and bring him back into the fold."

Krux nodded. "But how do you suppose we find him? He may not want to be found, or see us again after what we did."

Wu stroked his beard. "True, he might hold a vendetta against us. Or the time he's had away has sharpened his mind and made him reflect over his mistakes and errors."

Krux sighed. "Any one of those could be true, but you know him, he would do anything to protect his loved ones. Even if it meant turning against us."

Wu closed his eyes in thought. "Do you think it's possible that Red Shogun if Kai?"

Krux widened his eyes slightly before narrowing them. "It might be possible. But if I know Kai, he would never turn or work for the enemy unless he was offered something of great value."

Wu nodded in agreement. "Indeed, yet I fear that if he is Red Shogun, then he has changed greatly."

"Again, we are only speculating this. Red Shogun may be no more than an over glorified fool who sees the seas as his or her own." Krux replied.

"Very true my friend. But then how do you suppose find Kai?" He asked.

Krux thought hard for several seconds before he smiled sadly. "I don't think it's possible. Kai is a master of staying hidden. We could only find him if he wished to be found."

Wu nodded. "I understand my friend. Family can be a tough subject for most."

Krux closed his eyes. "House Smith is no stranger to loss or betrayal Wu. House Chen betrayed us a long time ago, as did House Turner. But we can only look to the future and hope that it brings us joy and hope instead of loss and pain.

* * *

Out across the seas, the cries of his first mate reached his ears. "Djinjago sighted!"

Nadakhan smirked, Red Shogun was a fool to think that he would follow through with his orders. He already knew that Soto rested with Jay, and that was the reason he going to sink _The Wisp_ and _The Kaito_.

* * *

**The song is completely made up by me, but it does hold a reference itself. It is a reference to How To Train Your Dragon. The start, _Tree fall to dust_ and _Stars shine upon the battlefield_ tells the tale of the 300 long year war between Vikings and Dragons. _Giving birth to the warriors of light_ through to _Fighting for peace_ refers to the six protagonists, Fishlegs, Snoutlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Astrid and Hiccup. _But in the fighting_ through to _A bond forged through fire of_ _conquest_ refers to the growing romance between Astrid and Hiccup. _Old hatred forgotten_ throguh to _Born anew_ references the closing of the war between Vikings and Dragons as a new bond is formed and that the tales of before the wars are born anew._ And in peace_ through to the ending line is telling the final of The Hidden World.**

**Thank you to TheNinjaOfArt for the idea of having Krux as this mysterious uncle that Kai and Nya have. I was orignaly going to have Wu as the uncle, but this just oppened up so many different possibilities. Your other ideas have been taken into account and may be incorperated.**

**And to aid another mystery, who are the grandchildred that Acronix is watching over? And who are their parents?**

**Please review and leave ideas and suggestions. As I've mentioned before, I have an idea for a few events, but the many in between events, not so much.**


	6. Djinstruction

_**Djinstruction**_

* * *

Djinjago was silent as Nadakhan floated up the steps of the royal palace, his father, Khanjikhan eyed him with disgrace. "So, you return now Nadakhan." He said bitterly.

Nadakhan nodded as he bowed before his father, the two hadn't parted on good terms, but Nadakhan was here because he needed to prepare his home for the impending attack. He had no desire to start a war with the Ninjago Imperial Order, their forces were far more vast and powerful.

He needed to be ready for Red Shogun who was going to come. "Father, I bring grave news." He began, looking up as his father remained silent. "Red Shogun is coming for us all, he threatened my honour and yours."

Khanjikhan narrowed his eyes, his anger grew. "You let a human threaten you?" He asked in disbelief, the disappointment in his son growing further.

"He was determined and works for the Anacondrai Cult Leader, Pirate King Chen." Nadakhan explained, watching as his father lifted an eyebrow.

"And you allowed yourself to work for him as a slave."

Nadakhan nodded sadly. "He threatened to kill you all if I did not obey his commands."

Khanjikhan rolled his fists. "Then let him come, he shall see that we are not so easily beaten."

* * *

The waves rolled by as Jay stood upon the ship, it had been two weeks since their encounter with Nadakhan. The last information they had on him was that he had returned to his home after an encounter with Red Shogun.

But what seemed to grow worse was that trails of smoke could be seen in the distance, the direction of Djinjago, Jay frowned, curious as to why smoke would be coming from that direction, last he checked, Djinjago had done no harm to anyone, never wanting to start a war or get involved in another's feud.

"Set sail for Djinjago." He commanded, watching as the two galleons changed course, this was a mystery that had to be solved.

* * *

The sight that greeted the two ships wasn't pleasant, Djinjago was a smouldering wreck. The great walls that once protected the island were reduced to nothing but piles of rubble. Many ships that once made up the grand Djinjago Armada were left as smoking planks of wood floating upon the ocean.

The remains of _Misfortunes Keep_ could be seen in the distance, the ship having suffered greatly from whoever attacked. A search party was quickly deployed to find survivors. Jay, Nya, Soto and a small group walked through the once grand city. Bodies were piled up in the stacks, Djinn's rested upon the ground, dry blood all around their wounds.

As the group entered the royal palace, they were greeted by a gruesome sight, Nadakhan's head rested upon a spear, his father's right next to it, their headless bodies rested upon the thrones. "Who did this?" Nya asked as she eyed the lifeless children resting about.

Soto noticed the handywork of Red Shogun. "Red Shogun." He hissed bitterly, glancing back out towards the seas. "And this was all done recently." He added.

Jay nodded as he walked to the steps of the royal palace. "We're close on his tail, but the destruction he leaves behind, it's starting to get out of hand. We need to hunt him down fast."

* * *

A lush island rested within the ocean, a fleet of warships floated around, all of them lined with red and purple. The island's defences were full of pirates, large cannons, catapults and other heavy weapons decorated the walls.

The fortress that rested behind the layers of walls, surrounded by a small village, was large, it's red and purple detailing breathed out royalty. Within the many chambers, resting upon a throne. Was Pirate King Chen, his eyes watched as Clouse walked forward with a bow.

The two men eyed each other for a good while before Clouse spoke, breaking the silence. "My king, Red Shogun has decimated Djinjago." He said, watching as Chen rubbed his chin.

Chen lifted an eyebrow. "And why should I care who he destroys?" He asked. "Let him have his fun, it's not like my dear Skylor would let him attack someone who could destroy us." He added, bored of constantly being bugged about Red Shogun's actions.

Clouse narrowed his eyes. "But you've seen the way the two look at each other during meetings. They influence each other." He said, attempting to goad Chen into separating the two.

Chen shook his head. "And that makes them the most lethal people I have under my command, so what if she gets all boy crazy. So long as they do their job, I'm happy to let them have their fun, and who knows, maybe one day I'll have grandchildren to play with."

Clouse sighed, Chen was foolish at times, but he was cunning, he was strategic and tactical, he knew things that even Clouse didn't. And that scared him. "I understand my king, but what if they decide that they should rule instead of you?"

Chen narrowed his eyes at Clouse, the thought hadn't passed through his mind, but clearly, it had some impact in the way he thought. "They wouldn't dare, I've given them both everything they ever wanted. Skylor's my heir, and if she truly does love Red Shogun, then who am I to judge, he'll be king alongside her." He said, shrugging off Clouse's concerns. "You worry to much Clouse, remember, there's a reason why I have you here by my side instead of them."

Clouse sighed. "Because they work better together leading in the heat of battle instead of coordinating the attacks here." He responded.

* * *

Wu sat silently, thinking as things came to mind. And then, one thought came to him, a thought that shocked him greatly. "No." He said, standing fast as he turned to face Lloyd. "Get me the other Admirals." He said with urgency.

* * *

The Admirals all gathered around the table, watching as Wu walked back and forth. His pace was full of trouble and worry. "High Admiral, why have you called us." Cole asked, looking at Wu.

Wu sighed as he placed his hands upon the table. "Because we face a far greater threat then I once thought. You all went through the academy with Kai Smith." He said.

The Admirals nodded. "So, what's your point?" Cole asked.

Wu closed his eyes. "We need to gather the fleets, set sail for the Forbidden Cove. We must reach the Anacondrai Armada before he does."

The Admirals all glanced at one another; the fear etched into their faces. "We understand High Admiral." They replied, racing to their flagships.

* * *

Under the midnight stars, _The Flame_ Entered the Forbidden Cove, the six dozen Anacondrai Destroyers floated silently, and Kai stood with a smirk upon his lip. "All hail King Chen."

* * *

**We come closer to the end, there was a small time skip within this chapter, that being the time where Kai wiped out the Djinn's.**

**Review, leave feedback and ideas for the final fight, favourite and follow and check out my other works.**

**My current works include this**

**Secrets of the Emperor(An Ice Chapter inspired fanfic for HTTYD)**

**Stigende Arrestorde(Rewrite)(HTTYD rewrite of one my most successful fanfics)**

**The Elemental Resistance(A Greek Mythology inspired Ninjago fanfic)**

**The Abyssal Darkness(Part of my Realm Trilogy)**


	7. War of the Seas Part 1

**Reviews:**

**CheezPretzel: Don't worry, I'm not abandoned it. I've just done a typical Galvatream fashion and started more fanfics then I should have. But you'll have to wait and find out what I have planned for the end.**

* * *

_**War of the Seas Part 1**_

* * *

The mist slowly cleared as the Ninjago Navy sailed closer to The Forbidden Cove. Wu stood upon his flagship, Lloyd by his side. His gaze rested upon the horizon line. The air felt different, it felt wrong, as if something wasn't right. The feeling of disaster was heavy in the breeze.

"Is something wrong uncle?" Lloyd asked with concern. His eyes also glued to the horizon.

Wu turned slightly. "The air feels different, something is wrong." He replied, narrowing his eyes as he stepped forward. "Red Shogun has already found The Anacondrai Armada." He finished, watching as a ship sailed out from the mist ahead.

Lloyd blinked as he eyed the ship. "Is that…" He began.

"_The Flame_." Wu finished for him. "All ships, ready for battle!" He commanded, moving fast as Lloyd kept his gaze focused upon the mist ahead of them.

Lloyd eyed the mist for a few minutes, watching as ships slowly started to emerge from behind, each of them flying the Anacondrai Flag. The sight of several warships of gigantic size filled him with slight fear. "Uncle… are those?" He asked with fear.

Wu turned fast to see The Anacondrai Armada emerging from behind _The Flame_. "Anacondrai Dreadnaughts." He answered, widening his eyes with fear.

* * *

Chen stood upon the largest Anacondrai Dreadnaught; his eyes glued to the Ninjago Navy opposite him. "It seems that the foolish High Admiral has decided that bringing the entire Ninjago Navy will solve his issues." He said with a cunning smirk.

Clouse watched closely, noticing that the enemy forces outnumbered them greatly. "Sir, they have three times the amount of ships we do." He said, double checking to ensure that he hadn't miscounted.

Chen didn't seem bothered; he took a quick glance out before smirking. "We have The Anacondrai Armada; we have superior firepower. What is there to worry about?" He replied.

* * *

Wu stood silently, waiting for the battle to begin. "All ships have checked in, they're ready to fight till their last breath uncle." Lloyd said, coming to a stop beside his uncle who nodded in response.

"Has Admiral Zane given us a battle plan?" Wu asked, turning to face his nephew.

Lloyd nodded. "He advised that we wait for them to make the first move."

Wu turned to face the enemy forces. "Then we wait for them to move."

* * *

Jay wasn't in a good mood. Nya could tell that much of her husband. He'd raced into the captain's quarters looking franticly worried. She needed to know what the issue was. "Jay… What's the issue?" she asked calmly, she herself was getting worried about the sudden change in mood.

Jay turned to face his wife; he was in a panic. "High Admiral has summoned all Admirals, every ship that's combat ready is to head to The Forbidden Cove. The final battle is about to begin, and Chen has his hands upon The Anacondrai Armada." He said.

Soto glanced up from his spot at the map. "They got the armada. Pray to all above that the battle don't cost the Navy. I seen in person what them Anacondrai Dreadnaughts can do. And they aren't pretty." He said.

Jay nodded. "We're shipping out at once." He said. Nya nodded and quickly followed her husband.

* * *

Chen stood upon his ship, watching as the winds blew in from their direction. "Sir, we have a favourable wind." Clouse said, coming to a stop beside his master.

Chen smirked. "Signal Red Shogun to begin his advance, we finish this today." He said

* * *

Kai stood silently, watching as the dark clouds above moved. A storm was coming, the perfect time for a fight. Skylor came to a stop beside him. "My father has signalled us; we are to advance forward." She said.

Kai smirked and turned towards the wheel. "Then we do as he commands. Battle stations!" He yelled, marching towards the helm. "Move aside." He said, the pirate at the wheel nodded and moved, allowing Kai to take the helm. "Hold on boys. This is going to get rough." He cried.

* * *

_The Flame_ Sailed fast, heading out faster then the others, the rest of Chen's Pirate Empire quickly followed. The Ninjago Navy held strong, watching as the fleet of warships advanced fast. The rain started to patter down upon the decks of the ships as lightning struck about in the sky. The storm came with a ruthless bang, the claps echoed across the skies. Cannon fire quickly filled the air. The final battle had begun.

* * *

Cole stood strong, his wife, Seliel by his side. "Keep formation and hold strong against those dreadnaughts!" He commanded, his crew acting fast. He wasn't pleased at the loss of Karlof, or many of his ships.

* * *

Zane analysed the battle from afar, his eyes observing then enemy forces great concentration. His mind was already ticking, creating counters for every attack that came their way.

* * *

Lloyd and Wu stood, watching as the battle drew on, ships were levelled upon either side, but none could comprehend the amount of brutality that the Anacondrai Dreadnaughts bore down upon them. "Fire at will!" Wu ordered, watching as his ships unleashed their payloads upon the closest dreadnaught.

* * *

Kai smiled as his ship came up alongside another vessel. He grinned. "Let them have it boys!" He cried, watching as his crew quickly fired the cannons. The wood of the enemy vessel splintered as it was blown apart. He grinned as his grew started to fire their own handheld weapons. The battle was far from over, but it would end with a victory for Chen.

* * *

Jay was shocked at the devastation brought down upon the Ninjago Naval forces by Chen's fleet. But nevertheless, he wasn't alone. He decided that they were going to need some aid. He payed a visit to Serpentine Island. The fleets of the Serpentine were quick to provide aid for the coming battle. For they had a score to settle with Chen.

Jay and Nya saw _The Flame_. Their gazes met, and a nod of understanding. "We engage _The Flame_!" He cried. Soto nodded and quickly took the helm, setting course for Kai's flagship.

* * *

Kai was quick to notice _The Wisp_ approaching quickly. He narrowed his eyes and turned to face the nearest crewmember. "Fetch me my mask and battle outfit." He commanded. The crewmember obeyed without question, quickly fetching the Oni like mask. The mask was red with white, amber and black details. Two white horns extruded from the top. Kai smirked as he placed it upon his face. He stood silently as a black cape was rested upon his back and black armour placed upon his shoulders and chest.

He grinned ever so slightly as he grasped his blade tightly. "For Chen!" He cried.

* * *

**The final battle begins.**

**Review, leave feedback, favourite and follow. And be sure to check out my other works:**

**Stigende Arrestorde(Rewrite)**

**Secrets of the Emperor**

**The Abyssal Darkness**

**The Elemental Resistance**


	8. War of the Seas Part 2

**I'm back, after being MIA (Or Galvatream was kidnapped by The Dragon Prince Fandom for a while.) I watched Pirates of the Caribbean At Worlds End, I felt compelled to finish this. So here you are.**

* * *

_**War of the Seas Part 2**_

* * *

The seas shook as violently as the battle raging upon it. The storm grew ruthless, his rage echoed through thunder and its hatred through lightning. Jay stood ready, sword in hand. Eyes narrowed as Soto drove them alongside _The Flame_. "Fire all cannons!" He yelled.

The deafening sound of cannon fire roared filled the air. The two warships exchanging fire between one another as they tore into one another. Kai narrowed his eyes and nodded at Skylor. "Cut them down boys." He cried, leaping onto _The Wisp_ with his blades drawn.

Jay held his blade tightly as he stepped forward. "Repel boarders!"

He started moving forward, Nya by his side as they cut down pirate after pirate. Kai moved towards them, slicing down the naval troopers who sought to cut him down. Slicing at one, he turned his eyes to locked upon Jay. "Ah, the famed captain of _The Wisp_. We meet at last." He hissed, stepping over the fallen body of a naval trooper.

Jay narrowed his eyes as he held his blade before him. "Red Shogun. Your crimes will not go unpunished. You will face trial before the Imperial Council." He replied.

Kai chuckled. "Then come and get me." With speed, he charged forward, slicing down upon Jay who parried his strike and backed up. Kai cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders before leaping into the air.

Jay moved to the side, blocking Kai's blades. "You don't seem to use the formal pirate sword tactics." He noted, pushing Kai back.

Kai quickly moved in from the side. "Observing are we." He teased, ducking down and moving to the left.

Jay quickly countered, moving to Kai's right and surging forward with his blade. Kai smirked and quickly stepped back, swinging towards Jay. Jay parried and dived back. The two circled each other for what seemed like a long time, the battle around them seemed to have slowed down as the two clashed.

Kai ran forward, his feet crashing against the wet wooden deck. Jay brought his blade up, blocking the strike. "You are good, I'll give you that much, for your limited training at the Academy." Kai mocked, leaning forward as he allowed his amber eyes to meet Jay's. "But you lack the skill taught by a true swordsmen master." He finished. Kicking Jay back and thrusting one of his blades forward.

Jay glanced up, he moved to the side, he felt the blade hit his left eye. He cried in pain, staggering back as he grasped his eye with his spare hand. Nya's head shot up at the screams of her husband. She turned fast, racing towards Kai with fury. "Red Shogun!" She screamed with anger, bringing her blade down.

Kai turned fast, moving with his own blades. The amount of force Nya put into her strike caused him to lose his grip upon one of the blades. The metal weapon dropping to the deck with a clank. He backed up as Nya unleashed a barrage of strikes. As he parried the last strike, he surged forward, slamming into her with his shoulder.

"You're strong, I'll give you that." He said as they started to circle one another. The echo of cannons firing in the background rang off as they narrowed their eyes.

"Who are you?" Nya questioned, her gaze never leaving him for even a second.

Kai chuckled. "Wouldn't that be telling." He responded. "Come and find out yourself." He added.

Nya smirked and charged forward, she reached down, grabbing some discarded wood and flinging it towards Kai. Kai moved to the side, bringing his blade up to block Nya's strike as he stepped backwards. Nya quickly moved in and around, using her agility and the training she received from her father together to get the upper hand.

Kai kept moving his eyes, watching as Nya appeared in and out of his sight. "You've had training outside the Academy." He noted, causing Nya to pause slightly in your onslaught.

"What do you know about the Academy?" She demanded.

Kai chuckled as he walked forward. "I know a lot about those fools. The traitors who cared nothing for what I was, what I could bring." He responded.

Nya narrowed her eyes and surged forward, brining her blade up as she started to race around once more. Kai moved fast, following her methods at a slower pace. Nya quickly came in from the side, kicking Kai's other blade from his grasp before elbowing him in the face.

Kai stumbled backwards as he fell to a knee, one of his hands reached up to the mask to feel a crack within the material. "You were trained by Ray." He snarled, removing the broken mask from his face. "You were mentored by him, accepted because you were a model being compared to me."

Nya blinked as she watched Kai turned to face her. It was then did she see his eyes, the amber. But his face, it reminded her of someone who vanished so long ago. She widened her eyes. "Kai."

Kai chuckled. "Hello little sister."

Nya backed up slightly. "This is where you went all those years ago? Why did you leave us? Leave the academy?"

Kai rolled a fist as he walked forward. "I didn't leave the academy; I was kicked out. I got results and they hated the methods I used to obtain such results." He hissed. He towered his sister as he walked forward. "They said I had a great darkness in my heart, that my methods were too much like the foul pirates on the oceans."

Nya narrowed her eyes. "So you went running to Chen instead like a coward."

Kai breathed heavily with rage. "I found a family where I was accepted, my methods were welcomed. I am welcomed by Chen." He defended.

Nya chuckled. "Yeah, we all know Chen, he deceives and takes, never gives." She spat back.

Kai halted before he growled. "He gave me the best warship he had, he gave me a crew, a life. I found a purpose. I'm feared by all." He hissed in response.

Nya held her blade tightly. "How would mother and father respond to all this? They would hate you for what you've done, they would never look at you again!" She cried.

Kai flinched slightly at the mention of their parents. He had always held them in high regard, respected them greatly. But in the end, they never returned his love when he was expelled from the Academy. "They wouldn't care, they never returned the love and respect I gave them when I kicked out. Why should now be any different?"

Nya backed up slightly as she eyed Kai closely. "They were broken when you vanished, they haven't been the same since. I was broken when you vanished." She said, a tear rolling down her cheek. "We searched and searched for you; the Navy dispatched a fleet to find you within the first few weeks. It took three months for them to call of the search." She went on, the tears started to flow freely.

Kai stepped forward. If there was one thing he could never stand, it was seeing Nya upset, it pained his heart when she was upset. "I wanted you to be at my wedding, that you would just show up unannounced and congratulate me. But you never did." Nya continued.

Kai started to feel a few tears form in his eyes as he came to a stop before Nya. "Nya…" His voice broke as the tears started to flow free. "I never meant to harm you." He said, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry I ran away from you, from our parents." He added.

Nya gently wrapped her arms around him in response. "Return to us Kai, help us end this battle." She said.

Kai closed his eyes as he felt Nya's tight embrace. "I have loyalists within the fleet, that would turn on Chen in the blink of an eye. I wasn't foolish enough to join him without heeding his history." He said.

Nya smiled as she backed up slightly. "Then help us end this now."

Kai nodded. "Alright."

* * *

Skylor turned around to find Kai walking towards her, he seemed different and she could see it. "Kai?" She asked.

"Skylor, who are you loyal to?" He asked.

She blinked, she noticed that he had been crying. "Why do you ask?"

Kai closed his eyes. "What does your father care about?"

Skylor widened her eyes. He was seeing where her loyalties rested. Yes, she was loyal to her father, but then, he only ever aimed to progress his ambitions further, to achieve total domination over the world. She felt uncared for by him, but Kai, he cared for her, it was something that made him different. He had a heart unlike many other pirates.

It wasn't a tough debate about where her loyalties rested. Opening her eyes, she smiled. "With you." She said, already knowing what he was planning.

Kai smiled. "Then we turned around." He said, placing his hands upon the wheel. "Prime the cannons and await my orders." He cried to his crew. "And send word to the other loyalists, we end Chen today." He said.

* * *

Wu stood silently as he watched then pirate fleet. "Uncle, several enemy ships are turning around, they've halted firing at our vessels." Lloyd said.

Wu stroked his beard. "It seems that not all who fight for Chen are what they seem." He said.

"High Admiral, _The Flame_ is turning around and sailing alongside _The Wisp_."

Wu blinked. "Something is amiss here."

"Traitors? Or a plan we don't know about." Lloyd asked.

"A plan we don't know about, Admiral Jay and Captain Nya would never betray us, they are far too loyal to the cause." Wu answered.

* * *

Chen narrowed his eyes. "What are they doing?" He demanded, turning to look at Clouse.

Clouse blinked as he noticed _The Flame_ and _The Wisp_ sailing towards them. "Master, I think your daughter and her boyfriend have turned against us." He said.

Chen narrowed his eyes. "Arm the cannons, no one betrays me and gets away with it." He said.

* * *

Kai narrowed his eyes as he eyed Chen's Anacondrai Dreadnaught. "Wait." He cried, moving in along side the dreadnaught. He smirked as he looked towards his crew. "FIRE!" He cried.

* * *

Nya smirked as she glanced at Soto and nodded. Soto smirked and stepped forward. "FIRE!"

* * *

Chen glanced towards either side as cannons fired at will, tearing into his new flagship. Clouse glanced towards him. "Master, what do you command?"

Chen blinked, opening his mouth as he watched his men get blown apart. "Master?" Clouse asked again.

Chen. "Skylor." He muttered.

Clouse blinked and glanced towards either side, the cannon fire had increased. "Master." He asked, panic starting to build. Glancing around. "Orders?"

"Skylor." Chen muttered again, watching as the deck before him started to go up in flames.

* * *

Wu watched closely. "Red Shogun has either been slain, or he has turned against his master." He said.

Lloyd nodded in agreement. "Regardless of what happened, it seems that Chen's fleet is taking heavy losses."

Wu turned as Chen's flagship went up in flames. "Regather the fleet, search for survivors." He said.

* * *

Kai felt himself relax as he glanced back towards the flaming wreckage of Chen's warship. He glanced over at Skylor and smiled. "Victory." He said.

* * *

Nya smiled as she felt her hands let go of the wheel. "We did it." She muttered, heading down to find Jay resting within his quarters. "We did it." She said, coming to rest beside him.

Jay smiled. "Red Shogun?"

"Redeemed."

Jay smiled lightly. "It sounded like you two had a history."

"We did, but I'll leave that for later. For now, we need to get you medical attention.

* * *

People cheered as Wu stepped forward. "Chen's threat has passed, with his death, comes peace. Thanks to our brace men and women, the battle was one." He said, pausing as he glanced back. "However, this victory could never have come about without the brave actions of two loyal warriors. I present the new rank of Fleet Admiral to Jay Walker and Admiral to Nya Walker." He said.

"And a special thanks to a long-lost comrade. Formerly known as Red Shogun, now High Commander of the newly formed Special Assault Navy, Kai Smith and his fiancé, Commander Skylor Chen." He added.

Nya smiled as she glanced at Jay, an eyepatch now covering his missing eye. "Peace." He muttered.

"Peace." She muttered in response.

* * *

**Now that I've finished this, I can safely say that I don't need to worry about it, unless people start demanding a sequel in which case, curse you Liege Maximo. I plan to start the final part of the Realm Trilogy soon, and there might also be an Star Wars AU coming soon.**

**But in the meantime, if you feel like you're up to it, check out my current works. Pretty much all Dragon Prince related.**

**A Father's Legacy(First in the Archmage Trilogy. my second Dragon Prince fanfic. Don't ask what happened to the first.)**

**The Jedi Prince(Star Wars AU Dragon Prince Story)**

**The Jedi Prince: Prince of Xadia(Spin off to The Jedi Prince)**


End file.
